


they’ll never understand the honor among these thieves

by watyonameisgurl



Series: i'm bonnie, you can be clyde [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, Historical Inaccuracies, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Prostitution, Rentboy!Harry, So much Smirking, and eleanor is really only in here for like two seconds, but she's a sweetie in this if that makes anyone feel better, pimp!louis, rentboy!niall, smirking, the elounor is mostly hinted at tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watyonameisgurl/pseuds/watyonameisgurl
Summary: Liam’s up on stage singing—Zayn loves watching him sing, doesn’t have eyes for anyone else—when someone slides into the seat across the table from him. He looks to be about Zayn’s age with blue eyes and brown hair slicked back in the typical style, and he nods his head towards the stage, says, “Your boy’s pretty.”“So’s yours,” Zayn counters, nodding to the boy with the peroxide-colored hair sitting at the bar watching them.“Wait till you see my other one,” the man says, smirking. “Might giveyoua run for your money, tattoos and all.”(Or alternatively: Zayn and Liam meet Louis, Harry, and Niall at a nightclub where Liam’s performing and end up finding a home in the least expected of places)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installation in a series that originated with [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10541334)
> 
> Featuring Niall and Harry as rentboys, and Louis as their pimp/lover!
> 
> Everyone’s pretty much the same age they currently are in real life except for Liam, I imagine him a couple years younger (maybe around 20 or so and looking about how he [looked in 2012](http://i.imgur.com/Ni6SPJH.jpg)); also Niall’s hair is still blond here.

Liam’s up on stage singing—Zayn loves watching him sing, doesn’t have eyes for anyone else—when someone slides into the seat across the table from him. He looks to be about Zayn’s age with blue eyes and brown hair slicked back in the typical style, and he nods his head towards the stage, says, “Your boy’s pretty.”

“So’s yours,” Zayn counters, nodding to the boy with the peroxide-colored hair sitting at the bar watching them.

“Wait till you see my other one,” the man says, smirking. “Might give _you_ a run for your money, tattoos and all.”

“Oh yeah? He here?” Zayn says, curious. He’s half-watching the man out of the corner of his eye trying to figure out what his game is, but his attention is still glued to Liam up on stage.

“Busy with a customer at the moment,” the man says, “but he should be back soon. I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Zayn. He a waiter, then? Cause I could use another of whatever the hell this was.” He lifts his mostly empty glass, turning to glance at Louis briefly.

“In part,” he says, waving the blond boy over. “Get him another rickey* will you, Niall?”

“But I’m off duty,” Niall says, pouting, a slight Irish lilt to his words. Louis just looks at him as if he didn’t even hear him and Niall mumbles a, “Fine,” and turns sullenly back to the bar. He ducks under the counter through the little half door and busies himself making Zayn’s drink, shooing another man over to the other bartender when he tries to order. Then he ducks back under the counter and saunters over with it, placing it neatly on the table with a napkin, a lingering look, and a sweet half-smile.

“Thanks, babe,” Zayn says, taking a sip and raising his eyebrows in appreciation. “Much better than the shit the other guy gave me.”

“Yeah, Niall here makes the best drinks.” Louis pats his ass affectionately and then waves him off to go back to the bar before turning back to Zayn. “You wanna order anything else you just let me know.”

“You run this place, then?” He’s turned his attention back to the stage, but he’s still keeping half an eye on Louis just in case.

Louis shrugs. “In part.”

“Everything’s in part with you, isn’t it?” Zayn muses, smiling and pausing to clap for Liam who’s just finishing up his set.

Louis joins in on the applause, and then smiles back at Zayn mischievously across the table, shrugging again. “I like to keep my options open.”

“Well, if you’re interested in something a little more… _authentic_ ,” Zayn says, lifting his drink in emphasis, “I’ve got a shipment coming in later tonight. Was gonna split it across a couple of buyers, but I’d be willing to make a new arrangement. For a price, of course. Since you all have been so nice to me and mine.” He tips his head in the direction of the stage where the next performer is being announced now.

“I’m more in charge of the hiring and firing than I am merchandise, but I can talk to my associates and see if we can arrange something,” Louis says, nodding. “I’m sure they’d be more than happy to work something out.”

Liam comes bounding over then from the little door tucked next to the corner of the stage just as another boy comes sauntering in from the side door that leads out back to the alley, a man twice his size trailing after him like a puppy on a leash. Any other time Zayn would’ve found his green eyes, long curly hair, and cherry-colored lips a lovely distraction. But he’s got Liam now and even someone as beautiful as this green-eyed mystery boy couldn’t pry him away for a second, no matter how hard he tried.

“Did you see me?” Liam says when he reaches the table, cheeks red with excitement and a little bit of bashfulness.

“Course I saw you, babe, you were amazing,” Zayn says, smiling and pulling him in by his belt loop until he’s got Liam sitting in his lap and can lean in for a kiss. Liam sighs into it, sagging a little against him and Zayn lets him, all the pent up energy and excitement and nervousness from the performance seeming to seep out of him at once. Zayn lets his lips linger over Liam’s for a little even after the kiss is over because he knows Liam likes that. Then he pulls away slowly, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and pressing a quick kiss to his temple as he says, “Got someone I want you meet.” He jerks his head across the table in Louis’s direction. “This is Louis, he’s one of the owners here.”

“Oh,” Liam says, eyebrows rising in surprise as he sits up a little straighter and sticks out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Louis. I’m Liam. Sorry, I didn’t realize there were multiple owners, thought it was just Frank.”

Louis returns the handshake but shakes his head, smiling. “No, Frank’s not an owner. He likes to pretend he is, but he’s really just our talent scout. Does a damn good job of it though. You were a natural up there.”

Liam blushes, murmuring a thanks and Zayn presses a kiss to his rose-colored cheek just as the green-eyed boy catches his eye again. His lackey’s gone and he’s sidled up next to Niall, trying to squeeze his way onto the stool with him even though there’s absolutely no room.

“Who’s that?” Liam whispers, voice tinged with something like awe as he follows Zayn’s line of sight.

It’s barely loud enough for Zayn to hear in the din of the club as he shrugs in answer, but Louis must catch them looking because he says, “Told ya,” smirking at Zayn across the table.

“That him, then?”

Louis nods, beckoning both Niall and the other boy over with a hand. “Boys, this is Zayn and Liam. Zayn and Liam, Harry and Niall.”

Both boys are wrapped around each other, but they part briefly to shake Liam and Zayn’s hands and exchange pleasantries, both of them complimenting Liam on his performance to more blushing and stuttered thank you’s.

“You want a drink, babe?” Zayn says to Liam. “Niall makes a great rickey.”

“No, I’m alright.”

“You sure? Why don’t you have a taste of mine?” He hands Liam his drink, watching as Liam takes a sip and then turns back to him in surprise and Zayn laughs. “Good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…was kind of expecting it to taste like shit. Sorry, Niall,” he adds as an aside, glancing up at him a little sheepishly.

“No worries, mate. Most of the stuff here _does_ taste like shit. Fuckin’ laws, ya know? Most stuff we can get our hands on is barely more than watered down piss and shite, to be honest.”

“Hopefully not for long though, thanks to Zayn here,” Louis cuts in.

“Really?” Harry says, eyes lighting up. “I heard there were some smugglers coming to town, but I didn’t think it was true. They’re always starting rumors around here to try to drive up the prices of the cheap knock-off shit they sell, figured it was just more talk to rile people up.”

“Yeah, well, not this time,” Louis says, smirking as he leans back in his chair and looks Zayn up and down. “This time we’ve got a bonafide bootlegger in our presence so show some respect, boys, and let the men talk business.”

Niall rolls his eyes, but he tugs Harry back to the bar and plops himself in his lap so they can both fit in the stool. That seems to make Harry happy because he wraps his long arms around Niall and tucks his chin over his shoulder as they both turn to their gaze back to Louis and Zayn.

Louis looks at Liam pointedly, says, “He can go chat with my boys if you want, get to know them a bit while we talk details.”

“He’s fine where he is,” Zayn says evenly, tightening his grip a little around Liam’s waist protectively as Liam drops his head to Zayn’s shoulder.

Louis shrugs. “Whatever floats your boat, just thought you might wanna keep business and pleasure separate, is all.” Zayn just blinks at him in response and Louis leans forward, elbows on the table as he says, “Alright then, what kinda prices are we talking here and for how much hooch?”

Zayn smirks. “Depends on what you’re looking for. Got a freshly made batch I’m looking to sell if you want the really good stuff. ‘Bout enough to knock out a small army for a few weeks at least. If you’re looking for something a little more legit though, I’ve got a shipment coming in in a couple hours. We’re staying at the Black Rose for the next few weeks. Come by around 2 tonight if you want, check everything out, try before you buy and all that. If you like what you see, pass the word along to your associates and if they decide they’re on board then we can discuss prices.”

“Sounds like a lengthy process,” Louis says, eyebrow raised.

“Just looking out for me and mine. S’easy to get burned in this business if you don’t know how to cover your own ass. I make sure mine is covered and I suggest you follow my advice and do the same if you don’t want this deal to go south. I don’t know your associates but I’d be willing to bet money on them not taking too kindly to being snubbed, and if that’s how this is gonna go down then I don’t want any part of it.”

Louis raises his hands in surrender. “Understood. No ulterior motives here, just trying to get a feel for how things are gonna go.”

Zayn nods, trying his best not to jostle Liam who’s half-asleep on his shoulder now.

“So, Zayn,” Louis says, leaning his elbows on the table again, “what other work do you do?”

“No other work.”

“Really? I only ask because you seem like a man of multiple exploits and I hate to see wasted potential. We could really use someone like you around here. Be great for business and I’d give you more than your fair share of course, plus Harry and Niall seem to have already taken a liking to you. You’d have more freedom than them obviously with your rate and clientele. After all, I think a man of your caliber and experience deserves that luxury.”

“Appreciate the offer, but I don’t do that anymore.”

“That’s fair,” Louis says, nodding before he cocks his head toward Liam. “What about him?”

“That’s not his trade,” Zayn says immediately, trusting that the _it won’t ever be_ is clear enough to go unspoken.

“Understood,” he says, pausing to clap for the performer finishing up her set. Liam snuffles and blinks awake at the noise and Zayn smiles softly at him, ducking down to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Louis watches them curiously for a little while and then he stands, beckoning Niall and Harry over again. “Well, it was lovely to meet you, Zayn, and you, Liam. We’ve got some business to attend to at the moment but we’ll be by in a couple of hours to check everything out. Oh, and don’t worry about your tab, it’s on the house.”

“Thanks,” Zayn says, raising his half-empty glass in a toast and downing the rest of it in one go.

“Say good-bye, boys,” Louis says to Niall and Harry. “Don’t forget your manners.”

“Bye, Zayn, Liam, it was lovely to meet you,” Harry drawls, nodding to each of them in turn, his gaze lingering on Liam.

“Very lovely indeed,” Niall adds, eyeing the both of them and smiling that sweet smile.

Louis nods, satisfied, and then wraps an arm around each of their waists, herding them out the side door and into the alley Harry came in through earlier.

~

There’s a knock on the hotel door at exactly 2 and Zayn gets up from where he’s cuddled up next to Liam on the bed, slipping on his pants and throwing his own shirt at Liam so he at least looks halfway decent for their guests. Liam giggles but slips it on over his shoulders, grabbing the nearest pair of underwear from the floor and sliding those on too. They’re Zayn’s and something about that makes him smile. He loves seeing Liam in his clothes and he pauses a moment on his way to the door just to look at him, perched on the end of the bed, shirt hanging open, knees tucked up under him and his hair a mess, sporting that shy little smile that Zayn loves so much. He leans in to press a sloppy kiss to Liam’s cheek and manages to get another little giggle out of him in the process before he pulls away and goes to open the door.

Louis immediately comes sauntering in like he owns the place, Harry and Niall in tow, and raises an eyebrow when he gets a look at the two of them in their current state of dress and the empty bottle sitting on the bedside table. “I see you started the party without us.”

Zayn shrugs, turning back around and brushing past him to reach into one of the many crates stacked high against the far wall, pulling out a full bottle. “You’re welcome to join if you like,” he says, handing the bottle to Louis and pointing to the other door opposite the bed. “The freshly-brewed stuff is in the adjoining room if you’re interested.”

“Lead the way,” Louis says, arm stretched out in a grand gesture.

Zayn reaches into his pocket for the key and unlocks the door, Louis following closely behind. “I’ve got five ready to go,” he says, pointing to the large barrels lining one wall of the room. “The other three are still brewing at another location but they should be ready in a couple of days’ time if you want them.”

Louis walks down the line of barrels as if he’s appraising them, sizing them up and nodding his head. Zayn reaches into the dresser drawer and pulls out a little metal cup, lifting the cover off the nearest barrel and dipping it in till it’s half full before he hands it to Louis to taste.

Louis graciously accepts the cup and takes a sip, swishing it around in his mouth as if it’s a fine wine before he swallows it with a slight wince. “Strong,” he says, nodding, “but good. Just how I like it. This’ll be a hit at the club for sure.”

He lifts his cup in emphasis, downing the rest and Zayn smirks. “Usually is.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Think we’re probably gonna need all eight barrels with how quickly this stuff’s gonna sell.”

Zayn nods, sliding the cover back over the barrel, taking the cup from Louis and dropping it into the drawer before he ushers him back out of the room and locks it. “You’re welcome to stay and relax for a little while, have a few drinks on us,” he says, pointing to the bottle still tucked under Louis’ arm. “Consider it repayment for earlier.”

“Much appreciated,” Louis says, mocking a bow and Zayn snorts, going back over to cuddle up next to Liam on the bed while Louis drapes himself over the armchair in the corner and pops open the bottle, taking a swig and then raising it up to Zayn appreciatively.

Harry and Niall are curled up on the floor at Liam’s feet, Harry engaged in deep conversation with Liam about his performance and the meaning behind some of his songs. Niall’s curled up around him, cheek pressed to his shoulder as he twirls a stray curl around his finger. But when Zayn joins them, wrapping an arm around Liam’s waist and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder where his shirt’s hanging off it, Niall’s attention snaps right to him, eyes tracing the tattoos over Zayn’s arms and the visible half of his torso. Zayn turns to him, curious, and Niall licks his lips, looking him right in the eye and Zayn has to press a smile into Liam’s shoulder because the both of them are too much.

Harry’s shirt is half-unbuttoned, so sheer it’s practically see through, leaving almost nothing to the imagination and Zayn can see right through to all his tattoos, the ones that aren’t covered by Niall’s limbs anyway. Niall’s only wearing an undershirt, muscles and pale collarbones on display and both of their pants are slung so low it’s a wonder they don’t fall right off. Between the two of them alone Louis must make a killing and Zayn’s sure there’s more where they came from, probably a whole houseful, although it’s obvious that these two are special, his prized possessions so to speak.

Louis seems like the type that likes to show off, as if to say _look what I’ve got, sure, you can have them for an hour and get a little taste, but at the end of the day they’re mine_. And they seem like the type that love the attention, love dangling _themselves_ in front of people and teasing just as much as they love _being_ dangled and shown off by Louis.

It’s interesting, their dynamic, and Zayn finds himself wondering if there’s more than just lust there, if there’s something deeper, something like love, or close to it. Whatever it is, it’s magnetic and he can almost feel himself and Liam being drawn into it. He wonders if that’s why Louis brought them here or if he’s just so used to bringing them along with him everywhere he goes that he didn’t even think twice about it. Zayn glances over at him, still draped across the armchair taking occasional swigs from the bottle, watching the four of them. Louis catches him looking and smirks at him over the bottle and Zayn figures maybe it was a little bit of both.

They end up staying till the first hint of dawn starts making its way over the horizon, lighting up the dark sky until it’s a deep shade of blue, soft streams of light steadily peeking through the cloth window shades as they say their goodbyes.

~

He and Liam are back at the club the following night, watching one of the performers sing a sultry rendition of Bessie Smith’s latest hit when Louis plops himself right down at their table and says, “The deal’s a go.”

They meet up later again that night to make all the arrangements and once the last of the moonshine is finished brewing a couple of days later, Louis comes by with the other club owners to make the pick-up. The deal goes off without a hitch, and Zayn makes sure he’s still got enough crates leftover to placate his other buyers before he agrees to go out and celebrate with Louis and his boys.

Louis takes to them on a tour of all the best underground clubs and speakeasies in the city, all the places that don’t care what anyone looks like or who they love as long as their money’s green, and he and Louis take turns buying rounds for all of them until they’re all so drunk they can barely stand. Then Louis drags them all back to his house, which is conveniently close to the last bar they were at, and introduces Zayn and Liam to Eleanor.

“My second-in-command when I’m not here,” he explains.

Just as Zayn suspected, the house is full of pretty boys and girls that come peeking down the stairs when they hear Louis’ back, ogling Zayn and Liam and whisper-fighting over who gets which one as if they’re prizes to be won and Zayn finds himself smiling a little at their excitement.

“Settle down, my lovely ladies and gents, these two aren’t clients, they’re just here to wind down after a night of celebration, so show them some manners and make them feel at home. Eleanor, love, put some tea on for them, will you?”

“‘Course,” she replies, nodding politely to each of them before she spins on her heel and heads back down the hall she came in through.

“Have a seat, take off your shoes, get comfortable,” Louis says, gesturing to the couches and Zayn takes a seat in the one closest to them, pulling Liam down on top of him and letting him curl up in his lap while he tugs Liam’s shoes off and toes off his own. He gives Liam’s socked feet a tickle and Liam giggles, face scrunching up adorably as he squirms in Zayn’s lap and tries to grab at his hands. Zayn manages to evade his grasp, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his nose that has Liam giggling even more as he wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and kisses him back properly. After a moment he pulls back, settling back against the high arm of the couch, but leaving an arm draped over Zayn’s shoulders.

Harry and Niall are in the one-seater to their right piled on top of each other as usual while Louis is stretched out on the couch opposite them. Eleanor comes in with a tray full of tea and little cookies and cakes, placing it on the coffee table in between the couches, and starts to turn on her heel again, but Louis says, “You can stay, love. Come and sit with us.”

She raises an eyebrow at Louis but goes to sit in the other one-seater to their left, taking a cup of tea for herself and sipping at it casually.

“You want tea, babe?” Zayn whispers to Liam. Liam nods and Zayn leans over him to pick up a cup, handing it to Liam carefully and then stealing a sip after Liam’s taken one himself.

“So, tell me, Zayn, what’s your story?” Louis says, head propped up against the arm of couch as he peers over at him curiously. “How’d you get into this business?”

Zayn likes Louis well enough, has spent enough time with him over the past few days to see past the hard outer shell he wears like an armor because like recognizes like after all. But Zayn’s not in the habit of putting his secrets on display, and he still doesn’t fully trust Louis enough for this kind of conversation, so he shrugs, says, “Same way anybody gets into anything. Got in with the right people, worked till I had enough saved up to get my own supplies and make a name for myself and now I’m here.”

“Mmm.” Louis appraises, turning his gaze on Liam. “And you, Liam?”

“Well, I always wanted to sing but my parents wanted me to pursue a more ‘respectable occupation.’ Probably would’ve ended up miserable just like them, but then I met Zayn.” Liam turns to smile at him. “He came to my town on a job and turned everything I thought I knew about the world right upside down. Pretty much told me to screw my parents and all their expectations and follow my dreams anyway. So I packed up my things and left with him and haven’t looked back since.”

“I’m sure the real story’s not nearly as pretty as you told it, but I’ll take it,” Louis says, grinning and popping a small piece of cake into his mouth. “I imagine my story’s not too different from how yours probably goes, Zayn. I left home at sixteen—well, _left_ is probably too nice a term for it—but anyway, I moved here to the city looking for work. Bounced around from job to job looking for anything that would pay me more than scraps but didn’t have much luck till Madame Elle found me shivering on a street corner and took me in. She passed away a few years back, but she was sort of like my foster mother. She ran this place with Master Simon—he oversaw the boys’ side and her the girls’—until he tried to double cross her and buy her out, but she was smart. She triple-crossed him and then ran him out of town and took care of the rest of us until she couldn’t anymore. She left the place to me, and Eleanor took on her name to honor her and carry on her legacy. If anything ever happens to me, this place goes to her.”

Eleanor smiles softly at him and he beckons her over. She goes, curling herself around him effortlessly and he runs nimble fingers over her back and through her hair, while she listens to him talk about Madame Elle and the others who came up in the house with them, most of them long gone by now but for a few. They lay on the couches, talking until well into the morning, bright sunlight streaming into the windows until one by one they all drift off to sleep.

~

They’re only in town for a few more weeks but they make the most of it while they’re there. Zayn still has other jobs to tend to after all, both there and in other cities and towns that they’ll be moving onto eventually. But more often than not he and Liam spend the nights they have free out on the town with Louis and his boys, or curled up in the house exchanging stories with him and Eleanor and the others when they’re not working. They stay up all night hopping from club to club or playing drinking games in Louis’ front parlor or Zayn and Liam’s hotel room—whichever is closest—until they inevitably crash, sprawled out on the parlor carpet or the king-sized bed in the hotel room, sleeping the day away. Liam gets a regular slot performing at the nightclub, courtesy of Louis, along with an unlimited supply of free drinks for the both of them as thanks for Zayn supplying them with such a plentiful bounty.

It’s not perfect but Zayn could see himself making a home here with Liam, with these people—who despite him not having known them for very long seem to have slotted their way neatly into his and Liam’s lives so easily—maybe even renting a small place not too far from Louis’. This thing, this connection between them, it’s the closest Zayn’s had to family in a long time and he sometimes still finds himself amazed at how quickly the five of them all just fell together, like they were _meant_ to find each other. And maybe they were. It only makes it harder though when he and Liam’s time there comes to an end and they have to pack up their things and go.

They stop by Louis’ on their way out of town to say their goodbyes and it’s hard, the hardest goodbye Zayn’s had to make since he left home at seventeen with nothing but the clothes on his back. But he knows it won’t be long before he and Liam return, knows they won’t be able to stay away for very long now that they’ve found someplace they can call home. And he promises Louis and the boys as much, whispers it into their necks as he hugs them goodbye. Then he climbs onto his bike, Liam’s arms wrapped tight around his waist as they drive off down the road, giving the others one last wave before they round the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> *rickey refers to a popular drink at the time called a gin rickey
> 
> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it and look out for the next part soon! :)


End file.
